


Count the Ways

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Helen appreciates Darcy.





	Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Clean Up Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495061) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 11 - “I love you.”
> 
> This absolutely follows [You Clean Up Nice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6495061).

"I love you."

Darcy paused mid-rant about the infuriating new lab tech who kept second-guessing Jane. "...I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I love you," Helen repeated. "You're brash and confident and defend the people you love when they've been wronged. You're caring and beautiful and devoted, and I love you."

"I love you too," Darcy said in an awed tone.

Helen pulled her close and kissed her. "But if you don't leave me alone to get these calculations done, I won't be able to plot revenge with you tonight."

Darcy grinned. "No need to list out why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Helen is a catch.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170771835268/count-the-ways)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
